mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TBS (Japan)
TBS is Japanese television network owned by Tokyo Broadcasting System. The channels news, drama, soap opera, music, music awards, game-shows, sports, anime and children's programming. History TBS was launched on April 1955. On July 24, 2011, TBS was stopped analog service, but the ident was appear at 00:00, before the final analog shutdown. On May 24, 2017, Six major media firms, including TBS, officially announced they will jointly establish a new company in July 2017 to offer paid online video services. TBS Holdings will become the largest shareholder of the new company, Premium Platform Japan, with a 31.5 percent stake. An official from TBS Holdings will become the new company’s president. Programmings News *''Evening 5'' *''N Studio'' *''The News'' *''TBS Newsbird'' Soap opera *''Another World'' *''Days of Our Lives'' *''Passions'' *''Santa Barbara'' *''Sunset Beach'' Music programming *''CountDown TV'' *''Japan Cable Awards'' *''Japan Record Awards'' *''The Music Hour'' *''Music Television'' *''Tokyo Music Festival'' *''Utaban'' Game-shows *''Food Battle Club'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' *''Unbeatable Banzuke'' *''Wheel of Fortune: Japan'' Anime *''009-1'' *''8 Man'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''Air'' *''Air în Summer'' *''Amagami SS'' *''Amagi Brilliant Park'' *''Angel Beats!'' *''Appleseed'' *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' *''Big Windup!'' *''Bincho-tan'' *''Black Butler'' *''Black Butler: Book of Circus'' *''Black Cat'' *''Blast of Tempest'' *''Blood+'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Blue Gender'' *''Busou Shinki'' *''Chobits'' *''Clannad'' *''Clannad After Story'' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' *''Colorful'' *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' *''Dancougar'' *''Darker than Black: The Black Contractor'' *''Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor'' *''Detective School Q'' *''Di Gi Charat'' *''Di Gi Charat: Christmas Special'' *''Di Gi Charat: Natsuyasumi Special'' *''Di Gi Charat: Ohanami Special'' *''Di Gi Charat: Summer Special 2000'' *''Di Gi Charat: Tsuyu Special'' *''Di Gi Charat: Winter Garden'' *''Dream Eater Merry'' *''Durarara!!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''GetBackers'' *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' *''Grimms Notes'' *''Gourmet Girl Graffiti'' *''Haganai'' *''Haganai NEXT'' *''Happy Sugar Life'' *''Heat Guy J'' *''The Idolmaster'' *''Iketeru Futari'' *''Infinite Stratos'' *''Infinite Stratos 2'' *''K-On!'' *''K-On!!'' *''Kamiwaza Wanda'' *''Kampfer'' *''Kanon (2006)'' *''The Kawai Complex Guide to Manors and Hostel Behavior'' *''Kill Me Baby'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' *''Living for the Day After Tomorrow'' *''Love, Election and Chocolate'' *''Lovely Complex'' *''Macross 7'' *''Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden'' *''Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful'' *''Maid Sama!'' *''Mayo Chiki'' *''The Melody of Oblivion'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU'' *''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO!'' *''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU 3'' - upcoming *''Orphen'' *''Orphen 2: Revenge'' *''Outbreak Company'' *''Pandora Hearts'' *''Perman'' *''Pet Shop of Horrors'' *''Photo Kano'' *''Ping-Pong Club'' *''Polyphonica'' *''Princess Resurrection'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''The Quintessential Quintuplets'' *''Rail Wars!'' *''Rave Master'' *''REC'' *''Romeo × Juliet'' *''Rozen Maiden'' *''Rozen Maiden: Ouverture'' *''Rozen Maiden: Traumend'' *''Rozen Maiden: Zuruckspulen'' *''Sankarea: Undying Love'' *''Sakura Trick'' *''Sakura Wars'' *''Seiren'' *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' *''Sweet Valerian'' *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' *''To Love-Ru'' *''Tsukihime, Lunar Legend'' *''Urara Meirocho'' *''xxxHolic'' *''Young Black Jack'' *''You're Under Arrest'' *''You're Under Arrest 2'' *''You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle'' *''You're Under Arrest Special'' *''Zipang'' *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' *''Zoids: New Century'' *''Zoids Wild'' Children's programmings Animated series *''The Angry Beavers'' *''RoboRoach'' *''Suzy's Zoo'' Logos TBS (1961-1991).png|First logo (1955-1991) Tokyo Broadcasting System (1991-1994).png|Second logo (1991-1994) TBS (1994-2000).png|Third logo (1994-2000) TBS (2003-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2003-present) Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Japan Category:Launched in 1955